Soundless
by Spenx
Summary: Naruto enter the college, but there one Issue, He's profoundly deaf, so will he survive the college? Naru/Kiba (Be aware that Im deaf and English isnt my first language so there may be bad grammar, dont complain, at least I tried)
1. College

It's first day at college, I really hate it so much, All I can see are all those new people buzzing around the college, it's like being in London all, none of people want to talk to you, they just mind their business, too proud to ask for help if they lost, stumble out their college map and trying to figure their way around. And senior years trying to recruits all newbie to join the activities, which is annoying in way you want to go and trying to avoid them but they end up coming on you, they even will trying to get your attention and if it's women, they would usually hold your arm and pulling you into the stall of activities that you don't want to do.

All I have to do is shrugged at them and say "Sorry, I'm deaf" and that usually hit them on awkward spot, they would end up nervous or don't know how to react, I don't blame them, thousand of normal and I'm just one person with a special need in this college. I'm not ashamed of who I am and with my disability, in matter of fact it's quite funny to watch them being that uncomfortable and I don't care that I put them in this situation.

"Naruto!" a firmly motherly voice shout, which I can hear with my hearing aid, I don't really hear that much, too much buzzing sound of student, but somehow I could just knew what my mother was gonna say.

I turn my head to the red head woman which is my mother as she shook her head and start to communicate to me with sign language, "DO not make people uncomfortable, you suppose to make more new friends."

I sighed at mother 'I don't need new friends, I am already got best friend, Sakura, a childhood friend. All I need to do is find her and then my parent will stop annoying me.

A person appear beside my mother is blonde head, which is a split image of me except the eyes coz those are my mother, is my father, who tried to not chuckle out loud which only because he find that funny but have to sided my mother, after all my mother is tough one, my father is very carefree person, he carried the luggage for me, this college is boarding where all student come to stay, It's a common sense for every parents to sent their children to college not because of education but just it is to get rid of us when we reach to adulthood...

Finally we make our way to boy dorm building away from those annoying stalls and people, my mum however collect all leaflet of activities that she thought I would like to do, 'which I will throw those away as soon they leaving'

As soon as moment I arrive in the building, there are several senior students with paper on board, look at the new people, I assumed they will give us room number if I asked name. I decide to go for fun, I look at one of older boy, he's have dark hair, with ponytail, with eyeline under his eyes, seem very gentle lad which I'll make my mind up to have my fun, I approach him and start to sign to complete strange senior who just startled by what my action and I also even fingerspell my name to him, then look at him and wait for awkward and uncomfortable respond.

"Ah you must be Uzumaki Naruto." The senior smile as he offer his hand to shook hand, which I wasn't expect that, I was hope he would be dumbfound by my action, my mother just smack my head from behind and glare at me as if she telling me to 'not do that again! Be nice!'

He flip the paper which got list of the newbie names to back which is blank, he writing down [My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am senior, I have been expect you, can you lipread?]

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto, I'll show you the way, if you follow me." Itachi gesture him with his beckon hand for Naruto to follow him, he is very calm and completely in control.

He took us to third floor above, my room is 303, Itachi turn the door handle and swing open the door and motion gesture which he want me to come in the room.

"Konohamaru, This is Naruto, and He's deaf roommate that you going to be sharing." Itachi explain the boy who seems to be already in the room. Konohamaru turned his head around and look at the blonde and his family, He was on the bed to attempt pin up the poster on the wall which is seem hard working for him since he's short, he jump off the bed and let the top of poster fall down as he run to blonde exciting, he spoke too fast "Hey! I'm Konohamaru, got this name memorise willcha! It's great to meet you!"

I didn't get all of that, because first: he speaks all too fast, and second: I'm distracting is how frecking short he is! I'm like 5ft 11in, and he seem like what? 5ft?

"Can you speak slowly," Itachi place his hand on Konohamaru shoulder as he explain calm to short boy, and then he turn to me, he wrote down on paper, [This is Konohamaru and he will be your room mate, and here my number if you have any problem or need something, you can always text me, I'm happy to help ]

I nodded and which surprised Itachi because he haven't even turn around the paper, that being peaky of deaf people with lots writing down and show to each other, I develop talent for able to read them upside-down. I also took the number off Itachi's hand and put it in my pocket, Itachi raise his hand and wave me goodbye as he have duty to attend. I turn my head and look down and there's a shorty which seem to be still exciting, 'I completely forgot he's there...'

"Hey, watch this!" the boy starting to finger-spelling his name slowly, " R" then give it a while to figure out how to spell the last letter. I give him a finger spelling letter "U" which he smile cheerly and nodded "Yes! U!" Konohamaru! It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Aww I think you two will get along fine," the mother look at us so proudly, she hugged me goodbye and start to crying on my shoulder 'get off mum! You're embarrass me!' my father try to hold his tear too, he gave me the hug and depart the room with my mum.

As soon they gone, I chuck all the leaflets into the bin as I said I would.

Meanwhile Konohamaru did his best to getting know me, he seem being exciting dork and friendly, I cannot tell him to fuck off can I? We are both going to be share the room for year. Well at least he not being patronising or condescending toward to me. We making our way to assemble, all newbies have to go there at afternoon. That's great, I might meet Sakura there, but someone approach to us when we making our way there, a tanned boy, slighty taller than me, brunette and he seem like he is full of egos. He shout at our directly and laugh as he pick Konohamaru up, I assume he's his best friend he mention. And then he look at me and raise his eyebrow "Huuuuuh who are you!"

Completely rude and arrogant I almost rolled my eyes but since he's my roommate's friend, it easier if I just playing nice. Konohamaru mention to him that I'm deaf, that I could lipread, and then he look at me and point at himself and speakly really slowly and ridiculously huge lip movement "Im Kiba! The number one in this college!"

I fight myself so hard to not punch him in the face, what an arrogant as he spoke to me like I am stupid which only ending up make himself even look more stupider, I shrugged it off, it's not your everyday to meet deaf people like me, so I decide to said my name with my voice, "Naruto"

He look at me in weird way at first and then start burst into laugh, "What's that! You say it so funny! Do it again"

I start to regret said it, I knew that would happen, he's start to pissing me off, Konohamaru tried his best to make him not laugh but He don't have that much confidence to stand up to him, Kiba look at me and pressure me "Go ahead, say my name, I want hear how you say my name!"

'God where Sakura when you need...'

Suddenly he cry out of pain, something hard have shoving up his bottom. Kiba drop on the floor in the pain as he rubbed his bottom. He turn around with his fist clench up "What do you think..." and automatics stopped as he saw the pink head girl. Her face look so deviously as she clench up her fist, which showing a vein popped, "Do that again, to my best friend, I dare you..." as she reach out her hand and grab his t-shirt and lift him up.

Kiba didn't fight back, instead he just back off defensive and mumble that he will not hurt girls like her because that would give him bad name so he went off with Konohamaru and rubbed his sore bottom where Sakura kick him so hard with her shoe.

"Speak of devil" Naruto grinned as he signed to her. She chuckle at the blonde and sign back "I missed you!"

As soon those two caught up, they went in the assemble together and look around for free place to sit, there are one in row above next to Konohamaru but Kiba's next to him which I'm not looking forward to see. Sakura grinned as she doesn't care, she never does, she just confront the problem when I only avoid them. She grabs me and sitting there. 'God I love Sakura, for a woman, she really tough cookie, she can even make men cry, she literally almost destroy Kiba's ego back then'

Headmaster start to do his speech, introduce himself and welcoming people to the college. Then he starts to tell all the student there are special person here, which is deaf and want everyone to be aware about that and make him fit in the community.

I groaned as I cover my head in embarrassed, why did he have to go and do that, why don't they just tattooed my forehead and go "HERE THE DEAF LAD!" I hate that announcement, it's so meaningless, I cannot believe they just announce it to whole college in twenty one century students, its better if they don't know and I just stay back of the class and don't exist, I only need stay there for three years and disappear so none have to ever remember me. Sakura look at me, and cheer me up, "I'm here you know." She signed at him. I nodded back to her. And people start mumble behind me and look at me, like "oh that must be him, he just did hands stuff..."

Sakura turn her head around and give out a slightly scowl, everyone behind us just shut up straight away, her scowl is frightening, you could feel the dark aura to it. Kiba look behind him and chuckle at Sakura and Naruto, when the headmaster stay to say out the name and see who attend, Kiba lean back as he facing to Sakura, "Hey you, are you always like that in your whole life...?"

"Only if I'm talking to wankers!" she gave him sourness glare, she still don't like him by way he treat Naruto.

"Cool," Kiba nodded with grin on his face, "are you gonna kick me again with that shoe again or?" as he point her shoe.

Sakura smile sarcastically to Kiba, as she raises her middle finger to his face. Kiba burst into laugh, he turn his head to Konohamaru which give Kiba 'Don't annoying her! She will hurt you again' look and Kiba look back to her once more as he is still laughing, then turn away and say something to Konohamaru but is loud enough for Sakura to hear him "I Like her!"

Sakura rolled her eyes to Naruto, which look puzzled as he look at her wonder what just happen and she shake her head which is a gesture of her way to say 'don't worry, you don't need to know.'


	2. Secret Base

After Assemble, mostly of us going back to our dorm, we have all day free periods to give students time to settle down and or sign up the activities they want to do, I went back to my dorm, but unfortunately Kiba's there with Konohamaru. So I just lie down with my front down on my bed and drawing some comic and arts on laptop that's rest on the pillow.

Kiba start to jump and climb on my backside and lean over to see my art work, I tries to shrug him off me but he seem to be strong and I'm just fragile thin boy, he reach over his hand which held his phone and with it show a notepad apps with texts [Come and follow me and Konohamaru to secret base!]

I shook my head, I clearly don't want go with him, Konohamaru look at me and give me a puppy eyes, he really do like me and want me to come along he speak to me not very slowly but clearly "Please please come! It'll be fun!"

I rolled my eyes and Kiba look at my eyes as he grinned like a smug idiot, he chuckle as he start to text down on his phone and show it to me which it telling me to bring Sakura! 'Of course I will, gladly!'

I went outside with two boys and Sakura appear out of door and look at me, we both smile for second before she glare Kiba as she clench his fist, "Take my Naruto so you can take the piss out of him again Dontchu?"

Kiba raise both of his hands and shake his head and chuckle defensive. "Of course not, we are just heading toward my secret base!"

Sakura raise her eyebrow confused, "Secret base?"

"You'll see!" Kiba grinned which isn't smug but mischievous.

We went through the field and went around the bushs, there are fence behind the bushs but Kiba took us to part where the fence have been broke and eventually there are gap where we have to squeeze in. We did, and then few minutes ahead we walk down the dirt but visible path which lead us to the lake with old flat roof shack house ahead, which look so old and empty, there are few people already there before us.

"Behold! The secret spot!" Kiba chuckle as he seem so proud of it, Sakura sign to me what he just said, I'm look at the ground floor house in amazing, there are lake, pier and tiny but enough for us to go in.

"You took your time!" the blonde girl tapped her foot in annoyance. Kiba wave at her and chuckle, don't seem to apologise toward to her but She seem knew what he's like and shook her head, "So who are those two?" the blonde girl drop her head sideway as she look at the two.

I look at Sakura, wonder what they say since they don't look toward to me for me to lip-reads and they are quite far away for me to lip read too. Sakura turn around and sign to me brief and simple, "This is secret base, She want know who we are."  
I nodded and Sakura start to introduce us, mostly of them look at me like I'm freak since I don't speak or introduce myself.

"You're that Deaf guy that headmaster mention?" blonde walk toward to me, and throw her hand, offer me handshake. "I'm Ino, It's nice to meet you!"

I grab her hand and shake, give her little smile, I could totally lip-read her very so clearly. Not crap expressive like Kiba did with slow and wide lips motion.

She point at each person and tell me who they are, the bowl cut is call "Rock Lee, but we will just call him Lee" he give me a dazzle smile that you could see star gleam out of his teeth, but his eyebrows is very thick and fuzzy, and his bowl cut...

"You will see more of him if you doing sport, he's doing them all."

I groaned slightly only because Ino turn her head and complete forgot that I'm deaf, Many people always forgot I'm deaf. They haven't adjust to it yet, Sakura pat my shoulder beside me and sign along. I smile at her in grateful way. 'What will I do without her?'

"This is Shikamaru, Extreme lazy but genius!" Ino point the pineapple head guy, he's lie down on the roof of house but still visible, he raise his arm up but not put much effort into it.

Bashful girl approach to me, She mumbled something, I completely have no idea what she say, it so hard to read her mumble lips.

Sakura remind her to speak to Naruto more clearly that he's deaf, Hinata aware that He's deaf, but lacking of talking him, she finally speak her name, "Hinata, my name is Hinata..." her face turn red and she turn away and run back.

'What a weird girl' I thought to myself.

"Awww, she likes you!" Kiba look at me, which surprised me, because he's not doing any of that stupid expression anymore, he spoke to me in normal way. "She must've got thing for you. I mean since we grow up together, she always find it hard to talk to guy she like."

"Wow, your first crush!" Sakura nudge my elbow, I look away sheepish as I rub the nudge area.

Kiba drop down the cooler box front of me, and open it up and grab the beer can, offer us one.

I look at Sakura, and sign to her, "Isn't it allow for us to drinking at college."

Sakura nodded, Kiba look at us, and mention that "That why it call secret base, no one, except all of us know about it. Don't worry, no one will ever find about here."

Sakura translate that but briefly, and then put her hand out for that beer.

"Whoaa It's not very ladylike of you, Wouldn't you prefer something like... vodka, maybe with more COCK-tail?" Kiba smirk at pinkette which I could lip read that he's winding her up, he must have death wish to tease her like that, She glare at the brunette boy and grab the beer off his head, "you're pretty much sexist, you know that, and Girl can handle beer more than boys!"

Ino smile as she appear beside Sakura and open her arms "Thank you! Can we get amen?"

It seems like that Sakura isn't only one that drinks the beers. Sakura already got new best friend since they both seem to hit it off already. I saw the cider can and point at that, Kiba smile as he grab it and toss it to me.

'Kiba don't seem too bad, maybe he's not really that dickhead...'

"Naruto, do you often confusing yawning with yelling?" Kiba smirk at me mischievous, with Sakura behind him, turn around with dangerous face as she clench her fist whilst walking toward to him

'Okay, I was mistaken!' I smile.


End file.
